Twilight Get's Chipmunked!
by gracelalia
Summary: This is a result of hyperactivity and youtube! There will be more chapters. Was formerly Everything's Gonna Be Alright.
1. Everthing's Gonna be Alright

Rosalie: Ugh! Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! Ugh, god! What do I hafta do to get some attention around here? Grow fangs?!

Alice: Hhmm. I gotta idea.

All of a sudden loud music started.

Principal: Children. Children, please, nothing too wild!

Emmet: Us? Wild?

The girls start to sing!

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella: Hey boys, now what was that noise? Coming from somewhere over there? (points to the right) If it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then what in the wide, wide word could it be?

The boys join in!

Edward, Jasper and Emmet: Awooo! (like a wolf)

The girls: You want to scream and shout. And jump right out of your skin. (hops out of spotlight)

The boys: (come in spotlight through right) A, a, Awooo!

The girls: Don't be cryin' out loud, come on and take my hand you will understand! Oh baby!

All: Everything's gonna be alright. Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night! Get closer to me and baby hold on tight, 'cause everything's gonna be alright!

Every body is moving to the music. Carlisle and Esme were chaperoning the event and they were surprised by there children's singing out burst.

Carlisle: Boys...

Esme: Girls...

The music finally got to them to.

Esme: Aw what the hell?

Esme grabs Carlisle and starts dancing. Now it's the boys turn to sing!

The boys: Hey girls, we don't want to rock your world, but we don't believe in that mean old boogeyman. (girls shake there heads no to the next piece) There ain't no such thing, no how, no way, no where. But sometimes late at night we still get a little scared. (boys huddle together)

The girls: Awooo!

The boys: You want to scream and shout. And jump right out of your skin.

The girls: A, a, Awooo!

The boys: Don't be cryin' out loud, come on and take my hand you will understand! Oh baby!

All: Everything's gonna be alright. Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night! Get closer to me and baby hold on tight, 'cause everything's gonna be alright!

The boys: Everything's gonna be alright. Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night! Get closer to me and baby hold on tight, 'cause everything's gonna be alright!

The girls: Everything's gonna be alright. Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night! Get closer to me and baby hold on tight, 'cause everything's gonna be alright!

All: Everything's gonna be alright!

--

Hyper activity at its fullest!

Everything's gonna be alright belongs to Alvin and the chipmunks. And Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer.

I'm editing! More chapters to come!


	2. The Boy's and Girls of Rock N' Roll

Bella: Alright, Edward! How much ya wanna bet we can out rock n' roll you?!

Jasper: We've got to keep these two apart!

Alice nods.

Edward: Come on, Emmet!

Emmet: But my goat!!

Bella & Edward: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up. I'm heading to those city lights. Radio blasting all the way to the club, gonna rock this town tonight!

Bella, Rose, Alice: Your living in a mans world they tell us. We but we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're trying to sell us now! Cause we're the girls of rock n' roll!

Bella: Whoooo Hooo!

Girls: Yeah! We're the girls of rock n' roll!

Bella: Rock n' roll roll roll roll'ah!

Carlisle and Esme get home and see the mess their children made.

Esme: My poor house!!

Edward: Ouh Yeah!

Edward, Jasper, Emmet: The curtain's up and I'm ready to go, my guitar is in my hand! There's nothing more I'd rather do than play in a rock n' roll band!

Edward: Yeah!

Boys: What we have is what we will be given. Headed for the top!

Edward: Don't ya know?!

Boys: We'll never stop believing now! Cause we're the boys of rock n' roll!

Edward: You better believe it! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Boys: Yeah, We're the boys of rock n' roll!

Edward: Rock n' roll roll!

Carlisle: That's it, we are checking the animal blood for rabies from now on!!

Girls: We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock n' roll!

Boys: We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock n' roll! Cause we're the boys of rock n' roll!

Girls: Oooh! Yeah we're the girls of rock n' roll!

Bella: Better be believing that we are!

Boys: Yeah, we're the boys of rock n' roll!

Edward: Rock n' roll!!

Girls: Yeah we're the girls of rock n' roll!

Bella: Rock n', rock n' roll!

Boys: Yeah we're the boy's of rock n' roll!

Edward: Rock n' roll!!

Girls: Yeah, we're the girls of rock n' roll!

Bella: Rock n', rock n' roll!

Boys: We're the boys of rock n' roll!

All: Gonna rock, gonna rock, gonna roll!

Esme & Carlisle: Where did we go wrong as parents?

XD I'm continuing it! Ha ha!


End file.
